


Dressed for the Occassion

by LittleMissO



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/pseuds/LittleMissO
Summary: Written for International Regency Appreciation DayBased on the image of "that" jacket.





	Dressed for the Occassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



Serena pulls the long raincoat tighter around her, the better to keep out the cold, as she stands on Bernie’s doorstep. She could have let herself in. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have a key - and permission to use it. However, Bernie didn’t know Serena was coming, and Serena had thought it wiser to give her the minimal pre-warning of ringing the bell. Who knew what she might be up to? Serena certainly didn’t. They’d barely spoken the last couple of weeks, much to their mutual displeasure.

AAU, always busy, had been full to over flowing recently. The icy cold spell had caused an avalanche of new admissions and a severely overstretched A&E Department had been forced (so Connie maintained) to send their overflow to AAU. Keeping on top of it all had required longer and busier shifts for everyone working on the ward. There was scarcely a moment to draw breath, let alone stop for a break or squeeze in a phone call. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Bernie and Serena hadn’t somehow ended up on opposing shifts. It had been two full weeks since they’d worked the same shift. Ever since then when one had been working the other had been catching up on much needed sleep. Once again they had become the proverbial ships passing in the night. At least this time they’d managed to leave each other the odd note in their shared office. Bernie had even gone so far, on one occasion, as to leave Serena a coffee to kick start her shift. I hadn’t been Bernie’s fault that Serena had been waylaid before she got as far as the office and it had been cold beyond drinkable long before she’d got to it. The only warmth she had taken from it was that of knowing her partner was thinking of her.

The sound of the footsteps from the inside of the house breaks Serena’s chain of thought. She looks up in time to see the door open and Bernie’s mildly confused face appear from behind it. Serena can see the exact moment Bernie computes who her unexpected visitor is. The smile that breaks out on her face is the give away. Reassured by Bernie’s reaction that she’s a welcome sight, a matching grin appears on her own face.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on shift?” Bernie asks, fairly sure that she had seen Serena’s name against today’s AAU Lead slot, and her own against this evenings.

“I was, but not any more.” Serena clarifies.

“Not that it isn’t wonderful to see you.” Bernie replies, “but I am still due on shift this evening and if I don’t get a move on I’m going to be late.”

Serena shakes her head and says  
“Not any more you’re not.” The confused expression makes a reappearance on Bernie’s face.

“I don’t understand...” Bernie tails off

“I might have had a little conversation with Hanssen.” Serena offers by way of explanation. “I took him through all the reasons why, given the pressure AAU is currently under, the latest staffing level review would not be ‘on his desk complete with figures by the end of the shift’ as he requested.”

Bernie looks at the innocent face Serena is wearing, shifts her hand from the door frame to her hip and says simply

“And..”

“I might have suggested that the highlights of the review would certainly be that current staffing level were less that satisfactory and it might be preferable to the alternatives if some money were found for a locum or two to ease the load a little.”

Bernie raises one eyebrow.

“I might not have used those exact words. I might have been a little more forceful in how I phrased it.”

Bernie continues to look at her partner until she finally capitulates.

“Oh, OK I told him exactly what I thought. That if he was going to under staff and over burden AAU like this, he wouldn’t need a staffing review because our team would rather quit than risk patient safety, which was where we were headed. I also said that exhausted and fed up as I was, I’d personally lead the charge for the exit dishing out glowing references as I went. I might also have given a rather descriptive suggestion as to where he could put his review. I might have gone a little bit far.”

“And what makes you say that?” asks Bernie, trying hard not to smile.

“He gave every AAU team member an extra days leave to be taken this week, and he got a Locum in so we can both have this weekend off. In fact, he sent me straight home and covered for me until the Locum arrived. He actually looked a little bit scared.” Serena notes. Bernie, trying not to laugh, but unable to stop the huge grin breaking out on her face, opens her arms wide and enfolds Serena in a generous hug.

“You’re an absolute marvel” Bernie tells her partner happily.

“I’d be even more of a marvel if could get off this cold doorstep and get a nice glass of wine inside me.” Serena says pointedly. “Seeing as you’ve an unexpectedly free evening I’m assuming that you don’t have other plans?”

“I can’t think of anything I’d like to do better than spend the evening with you.” Bernie says, stepping back out of the doorway to allow Serena to enter.

“I’d hope spending the night with me would rank fairly highly.” Serena notes as she walks past Bernie and into the hallway.

“I’ll let you know if I’m lucky enough to find out.” Bernie teases, closing the door behind them. Serena stops just inside the hallway and starts unbuttoning her mac. Bernie takes a few steps further into the house, in the direction of the kitchen, before calling out,

“Are you thirsty?”

“Very thirsty” Serena confirms, her voice floating along the hallway and over Bernie’s turned shoulder.

“I’ve got a bottle of Shiraz in the kitchen. I assume Shiraz will be acceptable?” Bernie asks.

“Not that kind of thirsty.” Serena calls out, in a voice so loaded Bernie stops dead and spins round to face her. Serena has removed her coat and is leaning against the wall of the hallway. Bernie registers that, unusually for her, Serena is wearing high heels. One is firmly on the floor, and the sole of the other is flat against the wall at the end of her bent leg. She doesn’t give it more than a passing thought because her eyes, and attention, are drawn up the expanse of leg and thigh to the jacket Serena is wearing. It’s black and well tailored, with a neckline low cut enough to give Bernie more than a hint of cleavage. It’s fitted tightly, emphasising all Serena’s generous and enticing curves. The wide belt circling Serena’s waist is, as far as Bernie is concerned, an open invitation for her to slip her hands and arms around it and draw Serena close. Distracting as these features are, they’re not what’s holding Bernie’s attention. It’s the safety pins.

The jacket isn’t long – there’s just enough to skim the top of Serena’s rounded, shapely, thighs. It’s slit on one side, the fabric split virtually all the way up to Serena’s hip. Holding the sides of the slit together in a valiant, but largely futile, attempt to keep the garment decent, are two large gold safety pins. It’s here that Bernie’s gaze is focused – there and at the glimpses of soft creamy flesh half hidden, half exposed between them.

The picture Serena is presenting, somewhere beyond alluring, is enough to render Bernie temporarily speechless. When, after what seems like far too long, she regains the remnants of the power of speech, she manages a rather shaky  
“Bloody hell Serena! Please tell me you didn’t wear that to work?”

“Not really my usual work attire darling.” Serena notes with a glint in her eye. “Wouldn’t want to cause any elevated blood pressures.”

“It’s certainly having an effect on mine.” Bernie confirms. “So what..”

“Hansen let me head off a couple of hours ago” says Serena, answering Bernie’s unfinished question. “I thought I’d go home and change into something less comfortable before I came round. I thought I’d give you a chance to catch up on your sleep. After all, you need your rest.” she adds with meaning.

“I’ve missed you.” Bernie says as she steps closer to Serena.

“I’ve missed you too.” Serena says simply as she puts both feet on the floor and steps back from Bernie towards the stairs. “I’ll show you just how much if you like – but we’d should probably go upstairs for that. You might want to bring the wine” It’s a matter of seconds for Bernie to grab bottle and glasses from the kitchen return to where she’d left Serena, to find that Serena has started making her way up the stairs. For a moment or two Bernie is transfixed by the way Serena’s hips are swaying as she climbs the staircase. She’s not sure if it’s deliberate on Serena’s part or if it’s due to the unaccustomed heels – but after a very short period of reflection she realises that she doesn’t really care which it is as long as she can enjoy the view.

Serena is about halfway up the staircase when she stops, having become aware of Bernie’s return, and turns her head over her shoulder so she is looking straight at Bernie.

“Of course,” she says in a voice filled with fake casualness but far to slow and sultry to be innocent. “I do tend to wear underwear with my work clothes, but...” her voice tails off and Bernie gulps before letting out a heartfelt  
“Ding dong!” and following rapidly after Serena, who has resumed walking up the stairs.

Serena isn’t exactly rushing, her movements are slow and seductive. It takes Bernie almost no effort at all to catch up with her and pass her, grabbing her hand as she does. The wine and glasses held in one of her hands and Serena in the other she all but pulls her partner up the remainder of the stairs and through the bedroom door. Unceremoniously she abandons the contents of her hands: the wine and glasses to the conveniently placed dresser, and Serena’s hand (along with the rest of her) towards and onto the bed. Once Serena is laid fully back it’s the work of a moment for Bernie to climb onto the bed to join her. Straddling Serena’s thighs Bernie leans forward until her mouth is hovering just above Serena’s and says  
“I’ve missed you too” and proceeds to provide proof absolute as she brings her mouth the last few millimetres down to meet her partners.

The kiss is hot and hungry. Bernie’s tongue works it’s way into Serena’s mouth, and the hand she isn’t using to hold herself works it’s way over and around her partners captivating curves.

Eventually, temporarily sated, Bernie leans back so she is seated on Serena’s legs and says

“I don’t believe you haven’t got any underwear on under that.” her eyes full of mischief

“Well, I haven’t.” states Serena, wondering what Bernie has in mind.

“Prove it!” Bernie challenges, her eyes dancing. Raising one eyebrow at Bernie, but maintaining eye contact, Serena slips her hands down to the thick belt around her waist. With slow deliberate actions she pulls the leather tighter, slips it out of the clasp and lets it fall heavily to her sides. Her hands reach for the top button of the jacket, which is just managing to keep the amount of cleavage Serena is showing the right side of decent. Bernie’s eyes are following every move Serena is making. The room is now so quiet, so full of concentration that there is almost an audible ‘pop’ as the button is freed from the tension of holding the fabric at Serena’s bust together. As the fabric relaxes and parts slightly Bernie’s eyes are treated to glimpses of the tantalising swell of Serena’s breasts.

Serena’s eyes never leave Bernie’s face as her hands move steadily and slowly down to the button at her waist, that until a few moments ago had been hidden beneath the belt. Serena threads the button through the hole and the fabric of the jacket opens further, proving conclusively that Serena is not wearing a bra. There’s no pop of the button this time, but Serena is sure she hears Bernie draw in a sharp breath.

Serena bites her bottom lip and starts moving her hand to the final button resting on the crest of her hip. She has her eyes fixed on Bernie, who has her eyes fixed on the progress of Serena’s hand with such intensity that it’s almost a tangible touch. Serena can feel herself start to breathe faster, can feel a flush of arousal colour her chest at the potency of Bernie’s gaze. With a sudden swift movement Serena almost flicks the button lose and the jacket tumbles open to her sides. Bernie’s gaze rakes Serena’s body, taking in every delicious dips, every soft swell, every beautiful inch. Serena almost squirms beneath her gaze. She thinks, but she can’t be sure, that she hears Bernie murmur ‘Oh Serena’

“Do you believe me now?” Serena asks. “Are you convinced?”

“Very convinced.” Bernie says in a dry husky voice that send sparks of arousal flooding to Serena’s core. Serena sits up with the intention of removing the now superfluous jacket, but finds, as her partner is still straddling her thighs, she has inadvertently ended up with a lap full of Bernie. Their lips are mere inches apart and Serena can’t resist moving forward to close that gap and press her lips to Bernie’s. The enthusiasm with which Bernie reciprocates is matched by the enthusiasm with which she helps Serena out of the jacket. Serena barely notices though because she’s enveloped by Bernie; the feel of her, the smell of her, the sound of the little mewls of pleasure coming from her. Jacket rapidly disposed of, Serena slips her arms around Bernie, holds her close and sinks into the kiss, tangling her tongue with Bernie’s and letting herself melt into it. Bernie’s arms wind themselves around Serena in return, reaching up into her silver hair, across her shoulders and down her bare back. As Bernie enfolds her and draws her closer Serena becomes aware that Bernie is still in the leggings and long jumper that she had been wearing when she had opened the door. She realises because she can feel the softness of the wool as it brushes against her already hard and sensitive nipples, making them ache for more. Serena draws up one leg as far as she can and reaches down to slip off her shoe, but Bernie’s hand catches hers in a firm clasp before she can manage it. Bernie’s voice rings in her ear, deep and heavy with desire,  
“Leave the shoes on.” with that, Serena is lost and makes absolutely no attempt to stop Bernie when she pushes her back onto the bed. She doesn’t attempt to stop her when Bernie’s hands start to wonder over her chest and waist, and when her lips follow the same path the whimpers coming from Serena’s throat are pure encouragement.

Bernie doesn’t really need any encouragement though; Serena’s body beneath her is more than enticing enough, but the sounds Serena is making do cause her to redouble her efforts. She dips her head, takes one of Serena’s over sensitive nipples in her mouth, and circles it tenderly with her tongue before sucking on it sharply, producing an even sharper gasp from Serena. Nuzzling her way under the breast and over to Serena’s chest to the other one, she does the same thing to the other rosy pink nipple.

This time, however, Serena finds her words and manages, “Please Bernie” in such an achingly needy tone that Bernie takes pity on her and starts moving her mouth lower and lower down her body and closer and closer to where Serena wants her. If her body was taut with anticipation when Bernie’s mouth started its descent, by the time she reaches the tight curls between her legs, Serena’s almost rigid. Bernie knows that now isn’t the moment for teasing and swipes her tongue along Serena’s slit and deep into her folds.

“You’re soaked!” Bernie mutters when she comes up for air. “How long have you been...”

“Days” Serena replies. “It’s been a while.” she notes.

“Let me see what I can do about that.” Bernie says as she returns her mouth to Serena’s core and the hum of her words on sensitive flesh sends shivers of pleasure coursing up Serena’s spine. As Bernie kisses, swirls, licks and sucks at soft folds, clit and entrance she soon realises that Serena is on the edge and this isn’t going to last long. Serena draws a leg up to give Bernie more room, and Bernie runs a spare hand from ankle to thigh before sliding her shoulder underneath it. Serena brushes her heel clad foot against Bernie’s back, causing Bernie to groan into Serena and focus her efforts, wanting nothing more than to feel the amazing woman underneath her come apart around her.

Shifting slightly to get a better angle Bernie brings up her hand and slides two fingers into Serena, She’s so wet that they slip right in and Serena’s eyes darken with pleasure. Seeing how worked up Serena is, and knowing how much she likes to feel completely full, Bernie adds a third finger, which Serena welcomes with a whine. Bernie sets up a steady rhythm, fingers stroking and thrusting inside Serena, working her up even higher, eliciting a steady stream of whimpers and encouragement. Having given Serena time to to savour the fresh sensations her fingers are creating, she drops her head back down and without breaking the rhythm of her fingers, lets her tongue flick and tease at Serena’s clit. When Bernie starts to suck at her gently, Serena’s hips jerk of the bed. As she sucks more and more firmly she feels Serena start to spasm, hears her call her name, and finally feels her muscles first flutter, then contract around and clutch at her fingers as orgasm overwhelms her body. Bernie starts to slow her movements, soothing Serena through her climax and down the other side into delicious, sated stupor. Bernie wastes no time in laying alongside Serena, pulling her close and covering her face with kisses. Once she judges that Serena has probably regained the power of speech, she gently brushes a stray strand of hair from Serena’s face and asks.  
“Alright?”

“Very alright.” she replies cuddling into Bernie her body soft and languid in the aftermath of pleasure.

“Is giving Hansen a piece of your mind something you do often?” Bernie asks overly casually.

“Why? Serena questions in reply “Do you fancy another unexpected shift off so you can spend the time in bed with me instead” teases Serena.

“Well obviously, if that was on offer I wouldn’t object.” Bernie notes, “It wasn’t that though. I’d just like to see you in full flow, the whole powerful, in control executive speaking her mind thing you do.” Bernie looks meaningfully at Serena, and adds. “It’s hot. Very hot.”

Serena props her self up on one elbow so she’s looking down on a reclining Bernie and returns her gaze.

“Is it now? Duly noted.” remarks Serena and files the information safely away for future reference with a smile.

“You know,” starts Bernie, running her hands up and down Serena’s flank, “You’re not the only one without underwear on.”

Serena looks momentarily bemused, but as comprehension starts to dawn she raises an eyebrow and replies,

“Go on.”

“Well, when you so unexpectedly arrived on my doorstep I’d just got out of the shower. I didn’t  
have time to get dressed properly, so I just threw on the jumper and leggings.”

“So, you’re telling me you don’t have anything on underneath what I can see.” Serena queries, in the tones of someone about to cause mischief.

“Not a stitch.” Bernie confirms.

Serena raises an eyebrow then raises herself up to straddle Bernie

“Prove it.” she says in a voice which is pure unadulterated lust. Bernie groans and gives herself up to inevitable.


End file.
